


Cambios Inexplicables

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Saori quiere cambiar, Saori visita a Seiya, Seiya no entiende el cambio de Saori, Torneo Galáctico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Saori tiene un encuentro con su Abuelo en el planetario de la fundación, él le aconseja que sea humilde. Por la mañana, recibe una carta de Ikki retando a Seiya a un duelo. Un sentimiento de protección hacia el caballero de Pegaso nace en Saori y Seiya percibe un cambio en la joven. Extrañamente los corazones de ambos laten desbocados. Capitulo 10 Torneo Galáctico.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya & Saori Kido
Kudos: 1





	Cambios Inexplicables

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kuromada. Sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Narración en primera persona.
> 
> Cursivas: Pensamientos

Anoche tuve un encuentro bastante extraño con el espíritu de mi abuelo en el planetario de la fundación. Fue una gran dicha poder verlo de nuevo y sentir su calidez momentánea, pero tan pronto se desvaneció dejó un gran hueco de vacío en mí.

Mi vida ha sido desdichada desde que él murió porque era lo único que yo tenía en el mundo. A pesar de que siempre aparento fortaleza, anoche, cuando escuché la voz que me ha guiado y enseñado a través de los años, me quebré.

Hace poco que amaneció, aunque en realidad no pude conciliar el sueño porque sus palabras taladran mi mente una y otra vez, sin cesar—: _Debes ser paciente y dulce si quieres que los otros te sigan. Sé humilde Saori deja que hable tu corazón y lo conseguirás._

Mi abuelo dijo que fuera humilde para que pudiera dirigir a los Caballeros de Athena. Debo reconocer que tiene toda la razón del mundo pero no es fácil para mí. Siempre fui nieta única, todas las atenciones de mi abuelo y de los sirvientes de la mansión fueron para mí y nadie más. Pero sé que debo seguir el consejo de mi abuelo, a estas alturas la situación con el torneo galáctico se me ha salido de las manos… el casco de la armadura dorada de sagitario ha sido robada por Ikki de Fenix quien se suponía que estaba de nuestro lado. Aunando a eso no he tenido más que problemas y riñas con Seiya.

Después de meditar que mi actitud no va a hacer llegarme a ningún lado me prometo dejar de un lado la presunción infantil con la que he crecido. Por ahora lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar a Ikki y tratar de razonar con él para que devuelva ese casco, quizás podríamos recompensarlo con otra cosa o convencerlo de que se nos una, aunque lo encuentro bastante difícil.

De pronto alguien toca mi puerta y me saca de mis pensamientos. Debe ser Tatsumi que espera a que baje a desayunar.

— Adelante —indico para que pase.

— Mi señora hemos recibido esto hace unos minutos —Tatsumi alarga una bandeja de plata que contiene un papel negro muy extraño, manchado de algo que parece ser sangre. La tomo con cierto recelo y comienzo a leer—:

_Seiya quiero pelear contigo dentro de una semana en el valle de la muerte. Y que no se te olvide traer las partes restantes de la armadura._

_Ikki._

Una angustia inunda mi pecho, algo que nunca antes he sentido ¿Cómo se supone que Seiya va a enfrentarse con Ikki si su armadura aún no está reparada? No tienen mucho que Shiryu partió para buscar a Mu y reparar las armaduras así que no creo que pueda llegar a tiempo para entregársela a Seiya.

Conozco al caballero de Pegaso... él peleará aunque lo único que cubra su cuerpo sea su delgada ropa.

— Es Ikki... pide un combate con Seiya dentro de una semana —le anuncio a Tatsumi—. ¿Vieron quien ha dejado esta nota?

— No mi señora, la nota estaba dentro del buzón.

Me muerdo un labio; sé lo que tengo que hacer, tragarme mi orgullo. Abuelo lo haré por ti.

— Tatsumi... —vacilo un poco—. ¿Sabes dónde vive Seiya? —mi mayordomo asiente.

Salimos en camino hacia la casa del caballero de Pegaso. Ni siquiera sé muy bien por qué hago esto pero, algo en mi pecho se agita, mi necesidad de protegerlo y negarle que vaya sin armadura a ese encuentro va en aumento.

Cuando hemos llegado la limusina se detiene frente a un muelle lleno de botes y veleros; la vista de la playa y las gaviotas revoloteando es simplemente hermosa—. Ahí es donde vive en la última habitación de arriba —me dice Tatsumi señalando una ventana en el segundo piso de la propiedad. Tomo aire y comienzo a andar sintiéndome rígida. Mis sentimientos luchan al interior de mi cuerpo, mi orgullo y mi preocupación por Seiya no se llevan bien.

Me detengo en la puerta donde mi mayordomo me indicó hace unos momentos y titubeo al tocar el timbre… me tiembla todo... me estoy imaginando sus ojos mirando los míos y mi corazón da un vuelco.

* * *

— Esto es genial —digo para mí cuando abro la llave de la regadera y compruebo que el agua no sale—. ¡Maldita sea! Tendré que arreglar esta tubería pronto.

Lo bueno del asunto es que no me había empezado a desvestir totalmente ni a enjabonar, sino estaría perdido. Me dirijo a la tarja de la cocina comprobando que la casa está hecha un desorden, quizás la limpie mañana, no sé. Comienzo a lavarme el cabello hasta que oigo el timbre de mi departamento.

— ¡Un momento! ¡Ya voy! —grito sobre mi hombro. Tomo una toalla y comienzo a frotar mi cabello para secarlo.

Cuando abro la puerta me llevo la mayor de mis sorpresas: las mejillas de Saori se ponen rojas al verme sin playera y yo comienzo a sudar de momento. Cierro la puerta de golpazo y me echo a correr para arreglar el departamento.

— ¡Tengo que darme prisa! ¡Esto está muy sucio! —comienzo a acarrear toda la ropa sucia de días que no he lavado, aspiro la alfombra como puedo, encuentro mi playera roja favorita y me coloco los calcetines flexionando mis brazos para tratar de tranquilizarme.

— _Actúa normal_ —me aconsejo, haciéndome el disimulado—. ¡Ya puedes entrar! —le grito mientras me siento a terminar de secar mi cabello, sólo por tener algo que hacer y no mirarla a los ojos. Ahora en este momento es cuando por fin la pregunta surge en mi mente ¿A que ha venido Saori Kido a mi casa?

— Esperaba ver una habitación más desordenada —dice ella escudriñando cada rincón de mi humilde casa. Si vino a humillarme va a tener que irse.

— Mjm... oye ¿Cuál es el objeto de tu visita? —le digo hostilmente mientras la sigo con la mirada. Ella está asomada por una de las ventanas que dan al muelle—. Supongo q no habrás venido a ver si mi cuarto estaba desordenado ¿O sí?

— Hay noticias —por fin dice—. Esta mañana he recibido esto —Saori me alcanza un extraño papel negro con manchas rojas, lo desdoblo y comienzo a leer.

— Ah, Fenix quiere pelear conmigo... dentro de una semana en el valle de la muerte... y que no olvide llevar las partes restantes de la armadura de oro —termino de leer—. Es una trampa seguramente pero tengo que ir, creo que no tengo alternativa.

Comienzo a andar en dirección a la ventana para observar el mar, para concentrarme, necesito un plan—. Hay que avisar a Shiryu para que regrese inmediatamente. Espero que haya tenido tiempo suficiente para reparar las armaduras.

— _Ahí va_ —pienso comenzando a molestarme. A ella lo único que le importa son las armaduras—. Hay cosas más importantes para preocuparse que esas armaduras —comienzo, algo frustrado—. Shiryu está corriendo un gran peligro al ir a ese lugar sobre todo desde que su corazón se le detuvo una vez.

— Veo que no me has comprendido —me doy la vuelta para mirarla; su expresión es diferente, ha bajado su rostro y su voz es suave, como nunca antes lo fue—. Claro que preocupo por él, pero en este momento me preocupas más tú.

— _Es como ella dice, no la estoy entendiendo ¿A qué viene ese tono y esa actitud?_ —mi corazón comienza a latir rápido y tampoco entiendo por qué—. ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Yo no corro ni peligro aquí.

— Has dicho que aceptarás el desafío, si Shiryu no regresa a tiempo tendrás que combatir sin tu armadura y eso sería una locura —algo recorre mi cuerpo al escucharla hablar esa forma _¿Qué es esta sensación?_

— ¿Y crees que eso me impresiona? —le lanzo más a la defensiva que antes—. ¡No he de tener miedo, si he de morir moriré entonces como un auténtico caballero del zodiaco!

El rostro de Saori luce consternado. Pensé que se pondría a gritarme debido a que alcé el tono de mi voz sin darme cuenta, pero al contrario su mirada es triste. No me gusta verla de esa forma, o quizás sea que nunca antes la vi así.

Ambos nos quedamos callados por un rato observándonos fijamente. No puedo estar a la defensiva, no viéndola mirarme así.

— Trataré de localizar a Shiryu lo más pronto posible. Te mantendré al tanto de todo —me dice con su melancólica expresión—. Seiya en verdad no quiero que te expongas tanto y vayas sin tu armadura. Sé que no puedo prohibirte que lo hagas, pero toma en cuenta que es muy peligroso y si te pasara algo... todos estaríamos muy tristes.

— De acuerdo, esperemos a Shiryu —es todo lo que puedo articular—. _¿Ella se está preocupando por mí? ¿Pero, por qué?_ Si lo único que hemos hecho desde que regresé de Grecia es discutir y ahora me pide que no me ponga en peligro. Mi corazón late con fuerza porque de alguna forma se siente ¿bien?

No decimos nada más y ella sale de mi departamento minutos después. No sé qué pensar ni como tomar lo raro que me siento en este momento debido a su sorpresiva visita. Lo único que puedo desear es que mi amigo llegue con bien.

— _Shiryu me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, tal vez me ayudarías a comprender mejor las cosas. Saori parece que quiere cambiar, antes siempre me trataba como a un criado cambio ahora se dirige a mí como a un amigo. Me pregunto ¿porqué de pronto se está comportando así?_

Observo desde mi ventana a Saori que sube a la limusina; el carro arranca y comienza a andar... puedo verlo mientras se aleja hasta convertirse en un punto en el camino. A pesar de que ella se ha ido, aún siento mis latidos fuertes y acelerados golpeándome el pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 15/11/2012


End file.
